The present invention relates to a shelving unit and more specifically to a shelving unit assembly that occupies a minimum amount of space in its unassembled state and which may be assembled without tools, bolts, nuts or screws.
The manufacturers of shelving units are faced with the following problems: (1) providing a shelving unit which in its unassembled state occupies a minimum amount of space so that it may be easily packaged, shipped and stored and (2) providing a shelving unit which may be assembled in a short amount of time with the utilization of a minimum number of tools. Prior art shelving units have met with limited success in solving these problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shelving unit that may be easily packaged in a very compact shipping carton to be shipped and stored in its unassembled state and which may be assembled by the purchaser in a short period of time without the use of tools, bolts, nuts or screws.